parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice (Alice in Wonderland)
Alice Liddell is the nauseatingly adorable, sugary sweet, very attractive and unbearably beautiful 10 year old main character from Alice in Wonderland. Voice Actors : # Kathryn Beaumont - English (1st voice) # Hynden Walch - English (2nd voice) # Sandra de Castro - Portuguese # Renate Kanthack - German # Marie-Claire Marty - French 1951 # Séverine Morisot (Speaking Voice) - French 1974 # Victoria Germain (Singing Voice) - French 1974 # Maj-Britt Nilsson - Swedish # Sanna Nielsen - Swedish 1999 # Bernett Tunyogi - Hungarian # Sarah MacDonald Berge - Norwegian # Mervi Hiltunen - Finnish # Annie Almekinders - Dutch # Lucie Vondráčková - Czech # Barbara Rylska - Polish # Vittoria Febbi - Italian # Therezinha - Brazilian Portuguese Roles Alice played in Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo and A Julian14bernardino Christmas Gift Alice played Katheen 'Kat' Harvey in Dumbo (AKA Casper) She is a girl who first meets Dumbo Alice played the first role of Ariel in the Little British Girl She is a Mermaid Alice played Princess Eilonwy in Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron She is a Princess Alice played Sofia in Alice the First Alice played Goldie Locks in Alice and Pinocchio She is a little girl in fairy tale forest Alice played Amy in Super All-Star Story 2 She is a Barble Doll Alice played Princess Daisy in Super Taran Alice played Elephant Catty in Roo She is an elephant She plays Ballerina in Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a Toy Ballet She plays Elephant Prissy in Skippy She is an elephant She plays Anna in Frozen (PierrickCanalFamille's Style), Frozen (160 Movies Style) and Frozen Fever (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) She is a Princess She plays Young Faline in Pinoccbambi She is a Deer Girl cub She played Belle in Beauty and the Horse, Beauty and the Mouse, Beauty & The Mouse 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty & The Mouse 3: Alice's Magic World She is a girl She played Jasmine in Pinocchioladdin (Jiminy Cricket Style) and Wartladdin She is an Arabian princess She played Sylvia in The Return of Buzz She is a 12-year-old girl He played Bianca in The Rescuers (PierrickCanalFamille Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a Mouse She played Luana Patten in Fun and Fancy Free (CoolZDane Version) and Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) She played Mary Poppins in Alice Poppins She is a Nanny She played Cinderella in Alicella, Alicerella, and Alicerella (Nikkdisneylover8390) She is a Princess She played Kiki in Alice Delivery Service She is a young witch She played Robyn Starling in Tiger and Fievel: The Movie She played Elsa the Snow Queen in Frozen (Pokemon Style) She played Osmosis Jones in Alice Jones (Osmosis Jones) She played Sadness in Inside Out (JimmyandFriends Style) She played Snow White in Alice White and the Seven Peppa Pig Characters and Alice White and the Seven Robots She is a princess She played Shanti in The Ohana Book She played Karen in Jiminy the Cricket She is a Girl She played Princess Mindy in The ArthurBob ReadPants Movie She is a mermaid She played Maria in West Side Story (WartandAliceFan style) She played Dopey in Edmond White and the 7 Princesses She is beardless and mute dwarf She played Tarzan in Alicearzan She is an apeman She played Mertle Edmonds in D.W. and Lucifer She is a girl She played Ursula as Vanessa in The Little Mer-Camille She is a sea witch in disguise as beautiful woman She played The Fairy Godmother in Izzyrella She is a fairy She played Rainbow Dash in My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic (15sturmelle Style) She is a Pegasus pony She played Gwen in Total Drama (DisneyLovefan Style) She played Crystal in Scooby Doo Series (Paris2015 Style) She is Shaggy's Friend She played Tinker Bell in Brian Pan She is a pixie. She played Tina in Oliver and the Backyard Gang and Oliver and Friends Seasons 1-3 She is a recurring role Portrayals *In "Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland" She is playing by Jenny Foxworth *In Honey and Gogo in Wonderland She is played by Honey Lemon and GoGo Tomago *In June in Wonderland She is played by June *In Sofia in Wonderland She is played by Sofia *In Anna in Wonderland She is played by Anna *In Rapunzel in Wonderland She is played by Rapunzel *In Melody in Wonderland She is played by Melody *In Snow White in Wonderland (Disneystyle8 Style) She played by Snow White *In Candace in Wonderland She played by Candace Flynn *In Wendy in Wonderland She played by Wendy Darling *In Selena Gomez in Wonderland She was played by Selena Gomez *In Sawyer in Wonderland She is played by Sawyer *In Katie In Cartoonland She is played by Katie *In Gwen in Wonderland and Gwen in Wonderland (1951) She is played by Gwen *In Eilonwy in Wonderland She is played by Princess Eilonwy *In Kiara in Wonderland She is played by Adult Kiara *In Astrid In Wonderland She is played by Astrid Hofferson *In Penny in Wonderland (TheFoxPrince 11 Style) She is played by Penny *In Ariel in Wonderland She is played by Ariel *In Misty in Wonderland She is played by Misty *In Ballerina in Wonderland She is played by Ballerina *In Ash in Wonderland (a.k.a. Alice in Wonderland) She is played by Ash Ketchum *In Lucas in Wonderland She is played by Lucas Nickle *In Soleil In Wonderland She is played by Soleil Spacebot *In Mindy In Wonderland She is played by Princess Mindy *In Linda in Wonderland She is played by Linda Flynn *In Jasmine In Fantasyland She played by Princess Jasmine *In Tomira In Wonderland She is played by Tomira *In Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland She is played by Bright Heart Raccoon *In Isabella in Wonderland She is played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *In Pepe Le Pew in Wonderland She is played by Pepe Le Pew *In D.W. in Wonderland She is played by D.W. Read *In Izzy In Wonderland She is played by Izzy *In Destiny in Wonderland She is played by Destiny *In Vanessa in Wonderland She is played by Vanessa Bloome *In Lily in Wonderland (1951) She is played by Lily *In Bridgette in Wonderland She is played by Bridgette *In Lindsay in Wonderland She is played by Lindsay *In Crysta in Wonderland She is played by Crysta *In Kai-Lan in Wonderland She is played by Kai-Lan *In Vampirina in Wonderland She is played by Vampirina Hauntley *In Goldie in Wonderland She is played by Goldie Locks *In Red in Wonderland She is played by Little Red Riding Hood *In Bridget in Wonderland She is played by Bridget *In Poppy in Wonderland She is played by Poppy Peepleson *In Twigs in Wonderland She is played by Twigs *In Charity in Wonderland She is played by Charity Bazaar *In Young Anna in Wonderland She is played by Young Anna *In Reggie In Wonderland She is played by Reggie Rocket *In Mabel In Wonderland She is played by Mabel Pines *In Elena in Wonderland She is played by Elena *In Rebecca in Wonderland (MadeUpChildhoodFamily) She is played by Rebecca (The Care Bears Family) *In Emmy in Wonderland (DaveGrrrrrrruly) She is played by Emmy Gallery Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951) Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-858.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8611.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8610.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8400.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7216.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-982.jpg|Alice Starts to Cry 595157-alice1 large.jpg Alice-PNG-alice-in-wonderland-33923432-585-800.png Pinocchio_and_Alice_love_together.png Alice.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg Alice 1951.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-142.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-302.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.jpg Alice-and-wonderland-white-rabbitt-clipart-cliparthut-free-clipart-H4wASx-clipart.gif Ash Attacked by jonny's Siblings.jpg Screen shot 2019-02-10 at 7.04.04 PM.png|"I'm stuck!" Screen shot 2019-02-10 at 7.17.07 PM.png|Alice's stuck in the hole Screen shot 2019-02-10 at 7.09.35 PM.png|"Oh, dear! I do wish I hadn't cried so much." Screen shot 2019-02-10 at 7.26.23 PM.png|"Don't worry. I'll be out in a minute!" Alice mermaid by amybartram94-d6aodtg.png|As a mermaid 170AA420-D40D-4962-8539-D77BF6AC9F0D.jpeg|Giant Alice cryed: nevergetdaaaaaaaaaaa alice_by_hayatehayashi94_dckdzfb-pre.jpg 407cf3f71d37.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Alice in Wonderland Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Pinocchio and Alice Category:Wart and Alice Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Girls Category:Princesses Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Characters who cry Category:Cry Babies Category:Singing characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Cousins Category:Characters with a bow Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Crybabies Category:Lucy's Friends and Cousins Category:Kids Category:Disney Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Yellow Haired Characters Category:Humans Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Characters who inflate Category:Narrators Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Sisters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Teenagers Category:Gentle Giants Category:Giants Category:British accented Characters Category:Characters who got Fat Category:Vinnytovar Category:Rapunzel and Friends Category:Characters who inflate into Blueberries Category:Characters who show their butt